


Mátame de placer

by Neshii



Category: One Piece
Genre: Consensual Violence, Lemon, M/M, Necrophilia, Romance, Sexual Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4710401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neshii/pseuds/Neshii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trafalgar Law descubrió uno de los mayores secretos de su pareja Eustass Kid. Quiere concederle su máximo deseo, pero tiene un pequeño problema: necesita estar muerto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuando quieres tirarte a un muerto.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic fue publicado bajo el seudónimo de ShittoKuro. Es completamente de mí autoría.

Trafalgar Law siempre respetó a su pareja Eustass Kid.  
Siempre.  
Bueno, casi siempre.  
Justo en ese momento estaba teniendo un serio problema de ética y moral con respecto a abrir o no abrir el «menos sospechoso» archivo en la computadora personal del pelirrojo. No era culpa de Trafalgar el que Kid hubiera dejado prendido dicho aparato, sin contraseña y a la vista de todos (poniendo en claro que todos significaba Law, ya que el ordenador se encontraba en la habitación principal de la casa donde vivían juntos); Law no se metía en asuntos ajenos y no hubiera pasado a mayores de no ser porque uno de los archivos que saltaba a la vista tenía el nombre de: «Bases de la aerodinámica», algo obvio teniendo en cuenta el trabajo de ingeniero mecánico de Kid; sin embargo teniendo precisamente en cuenta a Kid y sus múltiples carpetas que iban con nombres tipo: «porno hard», «conejitas calientes xxx», «duelo de pollas» y los siempre socorridos «videos caseros KidLaw», era de suponer que el archivo con nombre tan rimbombante y aburrido escondiera algo.  
Law salió de la habitación sin tocar la computadora, en la cocina se preparó un café bien cargado y se fijó en la hora: en ese momento su pareja debía de estar en el vuelo, por cuestiones de trabajo, hacia Dresrossa, y si por obra del destino lo hubiera perdido ya era hora de haber regresado a casa. Law espero otros treinta minutos como un margen para los improvistos que nunca faltan o él tráfico que pudiera hacerse en la autopista; se preparó otro café más cargado y regresó a la habitación. Ahí seguía la computadora, mostrando una pantalla oscura, inmutable y sumamente atrayente. Se acercó, dejó la taza a un lado y movió el ratón; el monitor se iluminó mostrando los pequeños íconos de las carpetas. Law se recargó en la silla, no estaba violando el espacio personal de Kid, solo tuvo una inminente curiosidad por saber sobre de las bases aerodinámicas. Nada más.  
Le dio click.  
La carpeta se abrió. Contenía imágenes, videos y links guardados, nada fuera de lo normal. A excepción, claro, de las múltiples decapitaciones, accidentes mortales, autopsias, cadáveres y videos snuff (algunos más falsos que otros).   
Material dedicado a la muerte en todos los sentidos; desde simples «muertes naturales» en funerales y entierros, hasta videos donde Law no supo distinguir si era teatro la chica a la que ahorcaban hasta que dejaba de moverse para ser penetrada una y otra vez, o las fotografías de cuerpos putrefactos, llenos de lodo y amoratados siendo violados (e igual no estaba seguro si eran reales), ni qué decir del video dónde se regocijaban entre la podrida carne de un animal muerto.  
Law era cirujano, veía sangre y cuerpos abiertos todos los días, eso sin contar que de vez en cuando, en cualquier tarde aburrida y perezosa también entraba a esas páginas amarillistas donde el morbo era el principal consumidor y se encontraban fetiches y filias bastante extremas. Muchas de esas cuestiones no le interesaban, las veía una vez y no volvía a repetir la experiencia; otras, admitía, ser de su agrado, e incluso llegó a platicar de ello con Kid, y encantado el pelirrojo le ayudó a cumplir una de sus fantasías la vez que lo «secuestró» una noche saliendo del hospital y lo «violó» en un callejón oscuro y maloliente.  
Law le dio un sorbo a su café, miraba a la pantalla mientras que en su mente desfilaban los recuerdos de aquella noche: los golpes le habían dolido de verdad, las mordidas le hicieron sangrar y al momento de perder el control de la situación ante el lacerante dolor de la penetración le hizo correrse copiosamente. Mientras Law seguía pasando las fotografías de cuerpos inertes y tiesos, se llevó una mano bajo el pantalón para masajearse la creciente erección que tuvo al recordar con claridad la sonrisa desquiciada de Kid mientras lo insultaba y embestía; Law no supo cuantas veces se corrió esa noche, solo que, literalmente, le costó trabajo sentarse una semana completa, algo que había valido la pena con creces. Trafalgar ahogó un gemido al llegar al orgasmo de sólo imaginarse nuevamente en esos momentos tan violentos y apasionados entre ellos.   
Sacó su mano del pantalón, se dirigió al baño a limpiarse y regresó sopesando la idea de preguntarle directamente a Kid cuál era la fantasía que se ocultaba detrás de esas fotografías y videos. Era claro el morbo a la muerte, pero ¿y si era a la sangre? Tal vez a matar a alguien o prefería sólo el cuerpo inerte. Trafalgar siguió con su café mientras pensaba en ello: no le daba miedo ese tipo de fetiches, conocía a Kid y estaba seguro que jamás lo lastimaría sin su permiso; lo que veía era un gusto o curiosidad un tanto extrema por un tema tabú. Él no se espantaba por ese tipo de cosas, ambos tenían en claro la diferencia entre la realidad y la ficción.  
Entre una rápida búsqueda Law encontró un video de nombre: TDWL, lo abrió sospechando lo peor (sospecha porque casualmente su nombre contenía esas letras). Era un video casero tomado con un celular grabado en esa misma habitación donde noche tras noche compartían la cama. Law retuvo la respiración; era de noche, se vio a sí mismo en la cama dormido, escuchó la respiración pesada de Kid quien era el que estaba grabando. En el video sólo se apreciaba a Law durmiendo, inmóvil, incluso era difícil notar el sube y baja de su pecho al respirar, como si estuviera muerto; la respiración de Kid se hizo más acelerada, incluso el teléfono comenzó a moverse sutilmente, Law supo que se estaba masturbando. Después de un sonoro gruñido la grabación terminó.  
Al menos ahora Law ya sabía cuál era la fantasía de su pareja: quería cogérselo muerto.  
Qué romántico.


	2. ¿Qué se necesita para cogerse a un muerto? Para empezar un muerto.

Necrofilia: La necrofilia es una parafilia caracterizada por una atracción sexual hacia los cadáveres tanto en humanos como en animales. Es una conducta psicológica caracterizada por el acto sexual entre vivos y muertos. La necrofilia hace que las personas sientan una fuerte atracción sexual por los muertos.  
Vida: La vida es la capacidad de nacer, crecer, reproducirse y morir. Es el estado de actividad de los seres orgánicos y la fuerza interna que permite obrar a aquel que la posee. La vida es el tiempo o período de duración que tiene el ser humano desde que nace hasta que se muere.  
Muerte: La muerte es el término de la vida a causa de la imposibilidad orgánica de sostener el proceso homeostático.

Law se terminó la taza de café de un solo trago, era la cuarta del día. Estar toda la mañana buscando definiciones para encontrar alguna laguna gramatical y conservar su estatus como ser viviente no le había servido de nada. Definitivamente tenía un serio problema: necesitaba un cadáver.  
Law, como el buen médico que era además de ser una persona con el mínimo de sentido común, sabía la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte; pero justo en ese momento un mar de preguntas al respecto le partían la cabeza: ¿Qué tan muerto tenía que estar la persona a la cual un necrófilo deseaba follar? ¿Muerto-muerto o muerto semimuerto? ¿Kid prefería un cuerpo inflado a punto de ser reventado por su polla o era suficiente con una muerte cerebral? ¿Podría funcionar alguien a punto de morir? La mente analítica de Law comenzó a trabajar y sacar cálculos de cuánto tiempo su cuerpo podía soportar ser embestido brutalmente antes de morir desangrado, intoxicado, asfixiado o por una fuerte contusión; el ojigris se enorgullecía de su buena condición, pero nunca había pensado en la resistencia que poseía para no morir en manos de Kid como dos dulces enamorados.   
«Mejor lo mato yo primero y después que me folle.»  
Bien podía ir a la morgue del hospital, sacar un cuerpo, prestárselo a Kid y cumplirle su fantasía, pero eso no le agradaba nada: se moría de celos al pensar que SU pareja se iba a follar a alguien que NO fuera él, eso sólo pasaría sobre su cadáver… o bien mataría a Kid por serle infiel.  
Law salió de la habitación para ir a la cocina y se sentó en el desayunador tratando de encontrar otra solución menos agresiva en contra de su integridad física. Podría matar a Eustass mientras follaban, matarlo de placer era una buena opción, aunque después se iba a quedar sin Eustass, sin sexo y sin su polla. «Necesito su polla» se dijo. Y hasta donde se imaginaba con la poca información acerca de la necrofilia que poseía, generalmente el necrófilo era quien la metía, no quien se quedaba tieso, bueno también, pero no tieso de por vida (o falta dé). Tamborileó los dedos en la barra sopesando la idea de en verdad matarlo, obvio no podía hacerlo, pero de sólo imaginar el cuerpo de Eustass bajo de él, jadeando de forma agónica, con los músculos cada vez más flojos, sin fuerzas, los ojos vidriosos dejando escapar su alma para llegar al cielo o mejor aun: al infierno, y con la boca soltando un último suspiro, dulce, pleno, tan falto de vida y tan rebosante de placer…   
«¿Qué me detiene a matarlo?» se preguntó el ojigris ligeramente «caliente».   
«Ah, sí, la falta de su polla cuando muera» se contestó desechando la idea de asesinarlo.  
Law suspiró casi derrotado, necesitaba cumplirle esa fantasía a Kid. En el tiempo que llevaban juntos el pelirrojo siempre había sido muy atento con él, algo que jamás se hubiera imaginado. Cosa contraria a su porte salvaje, los toscos modales y esa manía de usar pintalabios negro, Kid era como una linda y tierna bestia salvaje domesticada; siempre a las órdenes de Law, el pelirrojo trataba de complacerlo en todos los ámbitos. Por eso ahora Law se sentía en la obligación de dar ese pequeño detalle de ofrecerle un cuerpo inerte para que se lo follase. Si Kid fue tan amable de secuestrarlo, golpearlo, humillarlo y metérsela a la fuerza hasta hacerlo sangrar en una «violación» llena de amor, Law podía cumplirle esa fantasía; sólo era cuestión de aceptar que Eustass metiera su polla en un culo ajeno, frío y flácido, posiblemente llenándoselo de heces y otros fluidos. Law dejó caer la cabeza golpeando la mesa con la frente, de ninguna manera iba a permitir semejante barbarie, el único que podía tener la polla de Kid dentro y tal vez llenándoselo de heces y otros fluidos era ÉL. Sus celos asesinos capaces de matar a un cadáver jamás lo dejarían ofrecerle otro cuerpo. Law era una persona egoísta por naturaleza, no aceptaba una infidelidad por mucho que fuera un cadáver, y no le atraía en su propia persona morir ya que la muerte era un estado un tanto permanente. Amaba a Kid casi como se amaba a sí mismo y su amor por su propia persona lo obligaba a permanecer con vida.  
«Maldito Eustass-ya y sus filias extremas, hubiera preferido que se follara un caballo»  
¿Y si le daba un animal muerto?  
Por obra del espíritu santo el gato de los vecinos comenzó a maullar en ese instante. Law giró lentamente la cabeza para ver al minino sentado en el patio de sus dueños, ¿eso fue una señal divina? ¿Podría ser una buena alternativa? El ojigris negó con la cabeza, el pequeño gato apenas tenía un par de meses de nacido y a menos que Kid tuviera también complejo de pedófilo animal ESE gato quedaba descartado.   
«¿Dónde podré conseguir un caballo? O un perro grande. Igual y compro una res en la carnicería… ¿o me servirá un pollo?»  
Hasta ese momento los animales eran su mejor opción. Sus celos podían vivir en paz de saber que Kid se la metió a un animal, y recordaba haber visto en uno de los tantos links que el pelirrojo guardaba un video de necrozoofilia.  
Kid estaría de vuelta en un par de días por lo que Law tenía cuarenta y ocho horas para encontrar un caballo, matarlo y adornarlo bien románticamente para regalárselo a su pareja.  
Nadie podía negar el enorme amor que Law tenía por Kid.


	3. Ni animales, comida o muñecos, aquí lo que se necesita es un muerto.

Trafalgar Law observó por un instante el auricular, escuchaba el pitido de la llamada cortada. Aun no podía creer que el imbécil de Cavendish le había colgado. Trafalgar no entendía la razón del porqué el divo se ofendió si sólo le pidió «prestado» a Farul, ¡ni siquiera al dijo que era para una fantasía necrofílica! aunque admitía que no debió de haber dicho las palabras: caballo, fantasía, Kid y sexual en la misma oración. Cavendish fue su última opción para conseguir un caballo; todas las granjas, veterinarias, caballerizas y hasta zoológicos se habían negado a ayudarle, más que nada por la petición tan abrupta y porque no podía darles el seguimiento de cuidados que todos le exigían, lo mismo para perros grandes y otros animales. «Creo que mugiwara-ya tiene un mapache… no, si se entera del porqué lo quiero, el muerto seré yo. Al final tendrá que ser un pollo» pensó con sorna, por el tamaño de Kid iba a necesitar un pavo.  
Pero, por mucho que Eustass estuviera de acuerdo en rellenar un pavo, ¿eso contaría como necrofilia? Más bien parecía un fetiche por la comida. Law creyó que todo el morbo se iba a ir por el caño de sólo imaginar al pelirrojo «duro contra el muro» con un pavo; en vez de algo macabro se moría de la risa. A ese paso se quedaría sin animales muertos y sin la posibilidad de cumplirle su fantasía a Kid.   
Suspiró dejando el teléfono en la base y dejándose caer en el sofá de la sala; jamás habría imaginado lo difícil que era conseguir un cadáver. Igual y con un esqueleto sus celos obsesivos podían hacer de la vista gorda; podría ir al cementerio y sacar los restos de una antigua tumba, profanar un mausoleo por el bien de su relación era justificable ¿o no? De cualquier forma los restos no estaban haciendo nada sólo convirtiéndose en polvo, así podían tener una última utilidad. «Pero si es puro hueso no va a tener carnita de donde agarrarse, y a no ser que la meta en la cuenca de la calavera no va a tener dónde… No, es capaz de mandarme a la mierda con todo y huesos» Y ahí quedó otra posible solución.  
¿Un muñeco inflable? Trafalgar se levantó ante ese nuevo escenario. Los muñecos no se movían ni respiraban, tampoco gemían ni tenían pulso, tal vez podía funcionar. El único pero que tenía hasta ese momento era la textura: lo plastificado y falso del material era aun problema. Kid no era de los que gustaban usar juguetes en los encuentros íntimos, irónicamente decía que lo encontraba «frío y sin chiste», para él era mucho mejor un cuerpo al natural, libre de accesorios. Inclusive las discusiones más frecuentes que llegaban a tener era porque Law le pedía que usara condón ya que era bastante incómodo sentir como salía el semen despacio y dejando una sensación húmeda y viscosa, lo peor era cuando a Kid se le ocurría la magnífica idea de visitarlo en su consultorio. Law llegó al punto de pensar, muy de vez en cuando y en plan de broma, usar pañal para no dejar todo manchado.  
Con todo eso usar un muñeco podía ser contraproducente, necesitaba algo en extremo realista. El típico muñeco inflable con boca deforme y agujeros donde no debe (¿?) estaba descartado. Por Internet podía conseguir unas lindas muñequitas que aseguraban nadie iba a poder distinguirlas entre personas reales; se veían tiernas y parecían tener todo en su lugar, asimismo encontró muñequitos hiperrealista. El problema, además de la larga espera (alrededor de 25 semanas) y el costo (las dichosas muñequitas valían una pequeña fortuna): necesitaban cuidados y un buen trato como si de una persona real se tratase. Law arqueó una ceja, Kid siempre terminaba por dejarle las marcas de sus dientes con cada mordisco que se le ocurría darle; con el tiempo la elasticidad del ojigris aumentó considerablemente porque el animal de Eustass le abría las piernas de una forma muy brusca; en los últimos días Law no pudo presumir los tatuajes de sus brazos ya que el salvaje del pelirrojo los sujetó demasiado fuerte dejándole las marcas de sus dedos; y todo eso era cuando Kid se comportaba como un hombre cariñoso y delicado. Law no se quejaba, le gustaba ser tratado como, sigue la ironía, un muñeco; era ese sexo salvaje lo que lo enamoraba y le hacía terminar viendo las estrellitas, y más cuando Kid se ponía en plan violador. Pero con lo salvaje que era Eustass y lo delicado que eran esas muñequitas de plástico Law se podía imaginar al bueno de Kid arrancando un pedazo de un mordisco y moviendo lo cabeza como perro rabioso mientras, literalmente, partía en dos el maniquí. La silicona y el plástico quedaban descartados.  
A ese paso no le quedaba más remedio a Law que cortarse las venas en la bañera, esperar a que Eustass lo encuentre para follárselo y después llamar a la morgue, y así los días del ojigris terminarían dos metros bajo tierra. «O tal vez no llame a nadie, me saque las entrañas, me rellene de aserrín y me tenga un par de años para metérmela cada que quiera»  
Una nueva idea se le vino a la mente a Law. Sonrió al tener la respuesta a su dilema. No necesitaba animales o muñecos, si Kid quería su puto cuerpo muerto para joder, así se lo daría y no moriría en el intento. Trafalgar salió de la casa para realizar unas cuantas compras; necesitaba apurarse y vivir ese día cómo si fuese el último porque al día siguiente posiblemente a esas mismas horas iba a ser un cuerpo putrefacto.  
«Eustass-ya, déjame devolverte el favor de la violación».


	4. Primero hay que violar antes de follar a un muerto

Todo estaba listo.  
Trafalgar inspiró el dulce aire que desprendían las flores; miró el escenario que había preparado y sonrió satisfecho. Eran las diez de la noche, seguro que a esas horas Kid ya estaba en el cuarto de hotel donde pasaba las noches en Dressrosa. Cogió el móvil y mandó un mensaje al pelirrojo, la respuesta no tardó en llegar: «¿Qué mierda estás diciendo?». Law soltó una risilla y decidió tomar un baño; mientras se desvestía su celular vibró varias veces, le habían llegado cinco mensajes de Kid exigiendo una explicación. Law hizo caso omiso y tampoco contestó las llamadas del pelirrojo; se lavó y aclaró el cuerpo y cuando terminó de acomodarse en la tina para pasar un buen rato de relajación dentro del agua recibió una llamada distinta, era Killer.  
—Hola, Killer-ya —contestó soplando a un montoncito de burbujas que tenía enfrente.  
—Trafalgar, ¿qué haciendo? Kid me acaba de llamar, no sé si furioso o histérico para decirme que te has vuelo loco.  
—Tal vez se deba a que le mandé un mensaje diciendo que ya no soportaba más esta situación e iba a acabar con todo.  
—Posiblemente. ¿Y con eso qué quieres decir?  
—Qué me voy a suicidar.  
—Ajá. —Hubo un prolongado silencio— ¿Me puedes dejar tu colección de peluches y figuras?  
—No.  
—Muérete.  
—Eso voy a hacer.  
—Por experiencia sé que ustedes dos tienen una mente muy retorcida así que no me creo eso que te vas a suicidar. ¿Qué estás planeando?  
—Hubiera esperado otra reacción, algo así como: por favor no lo hagas, la vida es hermosa, todo tiene solución o alguna de esas chorradas; me haces pensar que no te importa mi integridad.  
—Kid es tu pareja, ¡a ti no te importa tu integridad! —Law soltó una leve carcajada.  
—Voy a cumplirle una fantasía a Eustass-ya y necesito que finjas como si en verdad te importara mi salud.  
—Debí suponerlo, no hay problema, pero… ¿cómo hago eso?  
—Dile que no contesto el teléfono, tampoco he salido de la casa, nadie me ha visto y estás preocupado por ello.  
—Ajá. No creo que me crea eso último —dijo burlándose.  
—Métele un poco de sentimiento, Killer-ya, saca a relucir tus dotes de actor. Necesito que Eustass-ya venga lo antes posible pensando que ya me corté las venas.  
—Ajá. Cortarse las venas es muy cliché, ¿no podría ser otro método? ¿Qué te parece si le digo que te llenaste el culo de pegamento de contacto y luego tomaste una cantidad insana de laxantes? Eso dejaría en shock a Kid.  
—Si gustas. Pero atente a que te busque y haga exactamente lo mismo contigo.  
—No eres nada gracioso.  
—Lo sé. Gracias.  
—Me voy, tengo otra llamada, y es Kid precisamente… entonces eres un suicida cliché en potencia… ¿por qué siempre me meten en sus asuntos?  
—Si gustas podemos meterte en otro lado.  
—No, gracias. Yo sí cuido mi integridad. Suerte con lo que sea que vayas a hacer.

Law había revisado con anterioridad los horarios de los vuelos de todas las aerolíneas. Si Kid conseguía un boleto para el vuelo más próximo estaría en casa antes del medio día. El ojigris decidió acostarse temprano, no sabía cuanto tiempo le iba a costar preparar los últimos detalles, así que decidió que lo mejor era madrugar.  
En cama y abrazando a su enorme oso polar de peluche, Law, no podía conciliar el sueño, la expectativa y ansias de saber lo que el día siguiente iba a pasar no lo dejaban dormir. «Así debió de haberse sentido Eustass-ya cuando decidió “violarme”» pensó. Semanas antes de ese día que fue «secuestrado y violado» Law fue encontrado viendo un video de una supuesta violación; Kid se sentó a un lado pasando un brazo por la espalda del ojigris, y los dos, como un par de tímidos enamorados, vieron a la chica ser tratada como un muñeco mientras gritaba y lloraba al ser penetrada.  
—¿Es real? —preguntó Kid al tiempo que pensaba que hacían falta unas palomitas.  
—Se supone.  
Después de la media hora que duraba el video, Law se acomodó encima del pelirrojo insinuándose descaradamente.  
—¿Te pone cachondo ver violaciones? Eres un degenerado —soltó Eustass metiendo las manos dentro de los pantalones de Law.  
—En vez de hacer suposiciones por qué no mejor me follas, eres mejor en eso —replicó desabrochando el pantalón de Kid con bastante prisa.  
—Venga ya, seguro deseas que te haga lo mismo —dijo con algo de burla. Law se quedó quieto mirando a Kid, poco a poco su rostro comenzó a ruborizarse y a tomar una expresión por demás apenada y tierna de sólo imaginar ser violado—. No me jodas, ¿quieres que te lo haga a la fuerza? —preguntó, pero no tuvo respuesta, Law comenzó a besarlo con desesperación. Esa tarde Kid decidió que iba a cumplirle su fantasía, cómo no hacerlo después de ver a Law tan apasionado con la sola idea de insinuarlo.  
«¡Mierda!» Law tuvo una linda erección por andar recordando cosas que no debía. Se quedó viendo el bulto que tenía entre las piernas y luego a Bepo; «lo siento» le dijo y lo sacó de la cama con la cara hacía abajo. Law se acomodó en la cama y masajeó su miembro dando rienda suelta a sus recuerdos. El día que Kid lo «secuestró» había salido del hospital más tarde de lo normal, tuvo una operación con un poco de complicaciones, aunque al final todo salió bien; eran alrededor de la once y media de la noche cuando dobló la esquina, apenas había escuchado un par de pasos que lo seguían, se giró encontrándose con un corpulento hombre que le puso una mano en la boca y con la otra lo obligó a darle la espalda y lo sostuvo por el cuello. Law le dio un codazo en las costillas y escuchó un gruñido, su voz se le hizo conocida.  
Law fue jalado hacia un callejón estrecho y maloliente; ahí empujó con su espalda a su atacante hasta hacerlo estrellar contra la pared, logró soltarse y se giró para asestar un golpe, pero su atacante fue más rápido y le propinó un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Por un instante Law sólo vio luces, se tragó el pedazo de mejilla interna que se mordió y trató de recomponerse; pero fue inútil, su cuerpo fue empujado y aprisionado contra la pared contraria y su atacante; el ojigris jadeó al sentir la evidente presión que hacía la pierna de su adversario entre sus muslos.  
—Si dejas de moverte, te dolerá menos —le susurraron al momento de arrancarle el botón del pantalón y desgarrar el cierre. Law se quedó quieto al reconocer la voz.  
Trafalgar no tuvo tiempo de preguntar nada, fue lanzado de bruces al suelo; entre las piedras y restos de vidrio de la basura se raspó las palmas de las manos. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero solo alcanzó a levantar la pelvis lo suficiente para que Kid le bajara los pantalones, Las uñas negras del pelirrojo se clavaron en la carne de las caderas hasta hacer sangrar; Law soltó un jadeo y pateó como pudo dando un golpe significativo en la parte interna del muslo de Kid.  
—Hijo de puta —soltó el pelirrojo dejando caer su puño en la espalda de Trafalgar, escuchó como se quedó sin aire y aprovechó para posicionarse encima usando sus piernas para abrir las de Law. Kid le dio una fuerte mordida en el hombro y se deleitó con el sutil jadeo que oyó cuando bajó el cierre de su pantalón—. Esperabas por esto ¿verdad? Eres tan puta que ansias tragarte mi polla —habló buscando son sus dedos la entrada del ojigris, al encontrarla metió tres dedos abriéndolos sin consideración alguna—. Qué suave está aquí, perra —dijo entre risas de burla.  
Law intentó moverse, sin embargo sólo consiguió meter el brazo entre el piso y su rostro, sentía un ligero escozor en la mejilla, posiblemente también se había raspado ahí.  
—Maldito desgraciado, suéltame —alcanzó a mencionar antes de ser penetrado de una sola estocada. Se mordió el brazo para no gritar; su polla, dura como una roca, se derramó a causa del punzante dolor de las embestidas de Kid.  
No era suficiente.   
El piso de concreto, polvo y piedrecillas le raspaban la entrepierna con el movimiento que involuntariamente hacía su cuerpo al compás de las estocadas, no tardó mucho en volver a ponerse erecto.  
—Gime para mí como la puta que eres —dijo Kid mientras salía; su sexo chorreaba semen, residuos fecales y sangre. Giró a Law para tenerlo boca arriba, acción que el ojigris aprovechó para tratar de liberarse. Kid le asestó otro puñetazo en la cara y lo sujetó de las muñecas observando el espectáculo.  
Law jadeaba con fuerza, su boca estaba llena de sangre escurriendo hasta perderse por su cuello y nuca, la parte delantera de su cuerpo estaba cubierta de polvo y suciedad posiblemente pegada a su piel por culpa del sudor, su vientre bajo y parte del vello pubico se encontraban mojados repletos de semen sucio, y con el pene erecto sangrando levemente por la fricción contra el suelo.  
Kid sonrió como jamás lo había hecho: desquiciado, sádico, triunfador.  
Bajo los ojos de Law esa sonrisa fue perfectamente macabra, se estremeció de pies a cabeza y el corazón aceleró sus latidos a un nivel que lo confundió con una taquicardia.  
—Eres una puta muy apetecible —soltó el pelirrojo penetrando nuevamente a Law—. No te preocupes, te voy a dejar bien lleno para que cagues mi semen días después.  
Law le lanzó una mirada venenosa e hizo lo posible para zafarse, sin embargo Kid era más fuerte y al mismo tiempo sentirse tan indefenso a las completas órdenes del pelirrojo y siendo tomado a la fuerza lo dejaban en un estado de letargo tan placentero que no le importaba ser denigrado por tales insultos. Disfrutaría cada golpe, ofensa, penetración y esperma caliente dentro de su culo porque ese era el inmenso y puro amor que Kid le profesaba.

Law tuvo una revelación entre los recuerdos, el placer y su mano masajeando su sexo; cogió su celular y tomó una foto de su miembro erecto entre sus dedos, se la mandó a Kid con un pequeño mensaje: «Una última paja en tu nombre, Eustass-ya».  
La contestación no tardó en llegar: «Deja de joder, Trafalgar. Primero me mandas chorradas, después no contestas mis mensajes ni llamadas y ahora me vas a enseñar cómo te la jalas… ¡¿Qué coño te pasa?!»  
«Siempre tan romántico, Eustass-ya. Sería mejor que me dedicaras unas palabras más tiernas, no quiero irme con algún insulto tuyo»  
«¡¿Pero de qué mierda estás hablando?! ¡¿A dónde coño vas a ir?!»  
«Será la última vez que me veas. Disfrútalo»  
Law tomó una serie de fotografías mientras se masturbaba ignorando los reclamos del pelirrojo; de cierta forma todo ese teatro le excitaba asimismo se divertía en grande al sacar de sus casillas a su amante, en definitiva él también disfrutaría esa experiencia. No tardó en correrse y pasado un momento le tomó una foto a sus dedos manchados en semen, enviándosela a Kid como último mensaje de la noche: «Hubiera preferido que fueras tú quien me hiciera llegar, pero correrme imaginando tus manos y tu polla dentro de mí fue delicioso. Gracias Eustass-ya»  
Law apagó el celular, desconectó el teléfono fijo y se metió en la cama. No tardó en conciliar el sueño sonriendo al imaginar su inminente muerte.

El ojigris se despertó bastante temprano; lo primero que hizo fue encender el móvil, mientras se daba una rápida ducha le llegaron los mensajes recibidos en la noche, treinta mensajes de Kid. Abrió el último: «Voy inmediatamente para allá». Trafalgar sonrió, todo estaba saliendo como lo planeado. En el baño cogió la navaja de afeitar, respiró hondo y observó su muñeca derecha, era la hora.

Kid, esperando en el aeropuerto, recibió un mensaje, lo abrió de inmediato cuando vio que era de Law. Dejó caer el celular después de leerlo: «¿Recuerdas esa noche que me tomaste en el callejón? Pensé que te ibas a burlar cuando te enteraste de mi fantasía; una parte de mí no confiaba lo suficiente en ti. Estaba muy equivocado. Tienes una mentalidad peor que la mía xD Eustass-ya, quiero devolverte el favor, por eso he tomado esta decisión. Es por ti. Disculpa si te causo problemas. Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?»  
La foto adjunta era una de las muñecas de Law abierta y chorreando sangre.


	5. Vinagre, limón, sangre y orina, la mejor combinación para un muerto.

Si el avión donde iba a bordo no volaba más rápido, Eustass Kid era capaz de hacer un acto terrorista, tomar la cabina, dirigirse a su casa y hacer un aterrizaje forzoso en su calle. Era en esos momentos cuando se maldecía no tener súper poderes con los cuales controlar el metal del avión y aumentar la velocidad, ¿qué el piloto no podía meterle quinta y hacer el viaje de cuatro horas en una? ¿Era mucho pedir? ¡Carajo! La vida de su loco amante parecía pender de un hilo y él estaba ahí sentado, sin poder usar el celular, con cara de tan pocos amigos que ni las azafatas se acercaban, y con ganas de ponerse a retorcer el cuello de cualquiera que le dirigiera la palabra.  
¿En qué mierda estaba pensando Trafalgar?  
Kid perdió la cuenta de cuántos mensajes y llamadas hizo después de recibir el último mensaje de su demente pareja y el abordo al avión, no solo a él también a Killer y a los amigos de Law, nadie le había contestado. Y era en ese punto que a Kid casi se le sale el alma del cuerpo como sendo shinigami y empezaba a tomar la vida de todos los pasajeros, igual y alcanza un estado de nirvana y lograba un viaje astral llegando su alma al lado del ojigris… y descuartizarlo por darle tremendo susto.  
Eran las once y media de la mañana cuando el avión aterrizó, sin esperar si quiera que abrieran la puerta Kid saltó a la pista y comenzó a correr; a esas horas y con el tráfico que había en la autopista le tomaría mínimo dos horas en llegar a su casa, demasiado tiempo. Detuvo el primer taxi que encontró y sacó con desesperada delicadeza a la tierna viejita que estaba dentro, se metió al coche no sin antes recibir un paraguazo y amenazó al conductor con desmembrarlo con los dientes si no llegaba a su dirección en menos de una hora. El pobre chofer tuvo que conducir a través de calles peatonales y parques por el bien de su integridad, cómo no hacerlo si los ojos inyectados en coraje y desesperación de Kid le gritaban que SÍ era capaz de desmembrarlo y comérselo en un acto de macabro canibalismo; no era nada tonto. Kid le aventó un par de billetes al conductor cuando llegaron a su casa, casi el triple de lo que le había costado el viaje normal. Corrió el pequeño tramo entre la calle y la entrada, su corazón latía desbocado y la presión en su cabeza era exasperante.  
—¡¡TRAFALGAR!! —gritó apenas abrió la puerta. No hubo respuesta.  
Todo estaba en completo silencio y orden, justo como dejó las cosas al irse. Kid miró las escaleras al segundo piso, se mordió el labio y comenzó a correr revisando primero la planta baja, nada fuera de lugar. Subió la escalera y lo primero diferente que sintió o mas bien olió fue un ligero aroma a incienso. Se detuvo tan solo un segundo y siguió corriendo. Al fondo del pasillo estaba la habitación principal, su habitación que compartía con Law, la puerta cerrada lo mantenía en expectante incertidumbre. Ya no corrió, no podía, las piernas se le volvieron de gelatina así que caminó hasta mitad del pasillo donde se encontraba el baño con la puerta abierta. Por pura inercia, Kid volteó y empujó con una mano la madera de la puerta para abrirla en su totalidad, casi cayó de rodillas al observar el lavabo manchado de sangre y la hoja de afeitar tirada en el suelo de baldosas.  
Kid soltó todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones, ese había sido el peor golpe que hubo recibido en su vida. Con pasos inseguros llegó a la habitación principal, no quería pensar en lo que posiblemente encontraría dentro, no había razón para hacerlo, Law no era del tipo que era capaz de suicidarse, eso jamás, no se lo permitiría. Dudó un segundo al tocar la perilla, esperaba que al abrir se iba a encontrar a su pareja riéndose de él por una broma de muy mal gusto; en verdad quería que fuera eso en vez de la posibilidad de encontrarlo… no podía ni pensar en la palabra. Abrió la puerta.  
Se le secó la boca al ver el interior del cuarto, creyó que su corazón se paralizaba y dejaba de respirar:  
Las cortinas estaban echadas junto a las persianas logrando un efecto de penumbra por mucho que fuera medio día; la pared del cuarto estaba despejada de adornos y cuadros y un enorme crucifijo colgaba encima de lo que debería ser la cama, en vez de ello un féretro yacía sobre una base cubierta con una manta negra; a cada lado del ataúd había un hermoso arreglo floral de flores blancas finamente decoradas con una cinta que rezaba «descanse en paz»; y a todo lo largo de la habitación había cirios e incienso prendidos.  
Pero Kid no tuvo tiempo de pensar en razones o motivos para encontrar su habitación de esa forma, toda su atención se encontraba en el ataúd cerrado. Se acercó ya sin pensar en nada, sus manos temblorosas tocaron la madera barnizada y alzaron la tapa. Había un cuerpo adentro cubierto con una sábana blanca, una sábana mortuoria. No lo pensó dos veces, Eustass destapó el cuerpo en un solo movimiento.  
—Tra…fal… Law… —Intentaba hablar, pero ver a su maniaco amor de su vida desnudo, con una ligera tonalidad amarillenta en su piel morena, e imperturbable, le bloqueó cualquier razonamiento.  
No podía ser, Law no podía estar muerto.  
Entre el lacerante dolor que se abría paso en la cordura de Kid el sonido del celular de Law lo sacó de la desquiciante locura que lo resquebrajaba poco a poco. Kid buscó le móvil encontrándolo a un lado del cuerpo. Al cogerlo rozó la piel de Law, estaba helada. Kid no pensó en ello, no quería pensar en ello, se concentró en el celular, sonaba la alarma de un recordatorio que comenzaba con un: «Hola Kid»  
¿Qué cojones?  
Eustass observó a Law y siguió leyendo el mensaje:

«Apuesto a que debes de tener una estúpida cara de incredulidad; me gustaría verla, pero si abro los ojos soy capaz de morirme de la risa y esta vez seria en serio.   
¿No te parezco apetecible así? Muerto para estar completamente a tu disposición. Diviértete.»

Lo que Trafalgar Law no sabía era la completa razón de sus palabras: Kid tenía semejante expresión de incredulidad que si abría un poco más la boca se desencajaría la mandíbula. La desesperante locura del pelirrojo pasó a convertirse en cólera, ¡¿cómo era posible que el bastardo de Law le jugara de esa manera?! Kid se tronó el cuello y si no agarró a golpes a Law fue porque, quitando la adrenalina de miedo que había sentido desde la mañana, en verdad el imbécil de Trafalgar se veía muy bien en un ataúd.  
—Eres un maldito desgraciado hijo de puta —murmuró mientras aventaba el móvil y se dedicaba a observar al desquiciado de Law.  
Si bien ahora sabía que técnicamente no estaba muerto, verlo descansando en el féretro, sin moverse y con una respiración pausada y ligera lo hacían verse como un cadáver… un suculento cadáver. Kid acarició uno de los muslos del ojigris, su piel se sentía bastante fría. Sonrió. Si Trafalgar quería que se divirtiera, eso iba a hacer.  
Sin dejar de observarlo el pelirrojo se quitó la camisa y desabrochó el pantalón, de solo imaginar que el cuerpo de su amado Law no tenía vida y era un cascaron vacío lo ponía duro y listo para empalarlo. Se subió al féretro y se acomodó entre las piernas de Law abriéndolas con demasiada efusividad; a cada uno de sus costados acarició con morbosa lentitud la piel fría de las extremidades del ojigris, desde los tobillos hasta la ingle, era delicioso sentir la temperatura tan baja en ese cuerpo. Levantó la pierna derecha y le dio un fuerte mordisco al empeine. Se detuvo y pasó la lengua por sus dientes, eso había sido extraño. Kid lamió la pantorrilla encontrándose con el mismo sabor: ácido, avinagrado, un poco salado y con ligero toque de almizcle.  
El sabor de un muerto.  
Eustass soltó una sonora carcajada, Law siempre lograba sorprenderlo y esa ocasión no era la excepción. Se acercó nuevamente a la pantorrilla del ojigris y aspiró, un leve aroma se desprendía de la piel: algo agrio y con el inconfundible aroma de Law. Dejó que la pierna descansara en su hombro mientras se agachaba a oler cada parte de Trafalgar; aspiraba como un animal al reconocer la marca de otro, tratando de guardar en su memoria cada partícula de ese aroma tan peculiar, y comenzó a lamer. Saboreaba con el olfato y el gusto, oliendo cada parte y recóndito lugar para después probarlo con su lengua y arrancarle el sabor de la muerte, diluirlo con su saliva y tragarlo.  
Besó a Law y mordió sus labios al sentir que, efectivamente su boca estaba caliente, pero no hacía ningún movimiento. Se restregó con ímpetu y desesperación en un intento de impregnarse de la esencia mortal que rodeaba cada macabro e insano detalle en su amante. Era retorcido, degenerado, pútrido, corrompido, era una sensación prohibida, atrayente y cautivadora. Era un deseo insano y placentero. Era lo que quería y lo iba tomar.  
Kid jadeaba como animal en celo mientras seguía con su faena de desbaratar el cuerpo de Law. Chupó los dedos de los pies, mordió las piernas, dejó chupetones por todo el torso e hizo sangrar los pezones con sus dientes; con un poco de trabajo por el espacio volteó a Law para dejar la marca de sus uñas en la espalda y nalgas, succionó la entrada y restregó su pene dejando parte de la espalda baja llena con su preseminal. Entre las toscas caricias, Eustass sonrió al encontrarse con un pequeño detalle.  
Nuevamente volteó a Law quien tenía tremenda erección.  
—¿A caso esto es rigor mortis? —preguntó entre risas agarrando el sexo de Law e inclinándose para tomar con los dientes los pendientes del ojigris —Está muy tieso —murmuró jalando los aros a la vez que su mano comenzó un movimiento bastante lento a todo lo largo del miembro, pero a la vez era bastante fuerte. No tardó en acercarse y llevárselo a la boca.   
Por mucho que Law quería mantenerse quieto, su pecho subía y bajaba de manera cada vez más evidente, además del sonrojo en la cara y la expresión tensa. Kid lo estaba volviendo loco. Fue inevitable soltar un pequeño gruñido al sentir como era penetrado de una sola estocada, sonido que fue opacado por el sonoro jadeo del pelirrojo.  
—¡Joder! Tu culo es bastante apretado. Muerto eres delicioso —hablaba entre exhalaciones y siseos, el sudor corría por su rostro pegándole los cabellos rojos a la cara. El movimiento de sus caderas era rápido, sin embargo empezó a perder el compás de las estocadas; comenzó a enterrarse en Law de forma errática, pero manteniendo la brutal fuerza. Lamió sus labios sin darse cuenta que una de las manos del ojigris sujetaba el satén del féretro hasta el punto de tener los nudillos blancos, aun así no se movía, abría los ojos o trataba de no respirar tan fuerte.  
Una visión de muerte para Kid.  
El cuerpo de Law se amoldaba a sus exigencias, era como un muñeco, un cuerpo sin vida, un cadáver. SU muerto.  
—¡Ahhh! —Kid detuvo cualquier movimiento al sentir el escalofrío del orgasmo recorrer hasta la última parte de su cuerpo. Se derramó entre espasmos de placer al sentir que dejaba toda gota de su esperma dentro del cuerpo del ojigris. Salió en un movimiento brusco y se agachó para apresar con sus labios el pene de Law que aún se mantenía erecto; el sabor amargo y ácido ya mucho más leve se mezcló con su saliva y el preseminal. Su boca subía y abajaba succionando, Law no tardó en correrse y Kid dejó que todo el semen saliera de su boca.  
Law no hizo mayor sonido al correrse, seguía satisfaciéndolo hasta el último momento. Eustass se levantó sonriendo y se quedó observando el cuerpo inerte de su pareja, con las piernas abiertas dejando escapar el semen de su interior a la vez que su miembro chorreaba esperma y saliva. No había mejor imagen, no existía hombre más sexy y perfecto. Y era suyo.  
En vida y muerte.

—Y ahora cómo te revivo —habló el pelirrojo cuando su respiración regresó a la normalidad y el placer del sexo lo dejaba en un estado de estupor relajante—. No me digas que tengo que esperar hasta el tercer día para que revivas. —No recibió contestación—. Tal vez necesitas del beso de tu príncipe azul para que despiertes —dijo con burla. Law seguía sin inmutarse—. ¡No me jodas!  
Kid chasqueó los labios y se acercó a los labios del ojigris; le parecía jodidamente estúpido lo que iba a hacer, pero era Law de quien estaba hablando, el muy ingrato era capaz de hacerle pasar por tal burla. Apenas Kid tocó con sus labios la boca de Law este sonrió.  
—Recuerda que el beso tiene que ser delicado, me vas a despertar de mi letargo, no a arrancarme los labios de un mordisco —dijo el ojigris. Kid se separó bastante sonrojado.  
—Eres un maldito desgraciado hijo de puta… otra vez —le contestó de mala manera. Law se carcajeó como pocas veces hacía, al verlo Kid suavizó el gesto. Law estiró los brazos rodeando el cuello de Eustass.  
—¿Co…como coño hiciste esto? —habló el pelirrojo echando un vistazo a la habitación; sin los nervios y el miedo que tenía cuando llegó la decoración le parecía bastante intensa.  
—Nada del otro mundo. Lo que más me costó trabajo fue el ataúd, es prestado. —Kid lo observó alarmado, el satén del féretro terminó bastante húmedo y sucio—. Habrá que limpiarlo antes de devolverlo.  
Kid resopló; de ninguna manera se iba a quejar y menos al recordar los deliciosos momentos que pasaron ensuciando el ataúd. Frunció el ceño cuando recordó otro detalle.  
—Tu temperatura era más fría de lo normal —dijo. Law siempre había sido de sangre fría (menos en el libido), aun así lo sintió casi helado cuando lo tocó por primera vez.  
—Toda la mañana me estuve poniendo paños fríos en el cuerpo, incluso si vez debajo de la urna encontrarás las toallas y hielos —contestó sonriendo.  
—Diablos, estás loco. Te vas a enfermar —regañó sutilmente. Lo tomó de la cintura y lo acomodó sobre sus piernas para abrazarlo de cara a él.   
Agradecía todo lo que Law había hecho, sin embargo aun mantenía una leve sensación de temor de sólo imaginar que lo había perdido; necesitaba tocarlo, sentir su tibieza, escuchar su corazón y la voz con ese tono sarcástico que tanto lo caracterizaba. Quería saber que ese hijo de puta de Law seguía vivo, a su lado.  
—No me vuelvas a dar un susto así, imbécil —dijo Kid abrazando aun más fuerte al moreno.  
—Pero bien que te encantó follarme —contestó riendo.  
—No voy a negar eso, fue increíble, sin embargo siempre voy a preferirte caliente y bocazas —al hablar tomó la muñeca herida de Law y lamió las puntadas—. Lo repito: estás loco.  
—Un poco, sí —admitió observando al pelirrojo, las palabras que escuchó le hincharon de calidez el pecho, aunque eso jamás lo admitiría—. Velo desde esta perspectiva: tú eres al único que dejaría follarme muerto. Pondré en mi testamento que te dejen a solas una hora con mi cuerpo en el funeral —se burló.  
—Esta fue una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida, aun así prefiero ya no hablar de tu muerte. Joder, creí que me moría.  
—Podemos cambiar los papeles: tú ser el muerto y yo follarte.  
—Sobre mi cadáver.  
—Exactamente, yo estaré arriba.  
Kid ya no pudo contestar, Law le besaba con pasión moviendo su cuerpo tentadoramente. Eustass lo estrechó entre sus brazos aferrándose a la calidez que el ojigris emanaba a través de la piel; cómo agradecía haber encontrado a alguien con el mismo nivel de desviación sexual y a la vez lo suficientemente perfecto para amarlo con la magnitud en que lo hacía. Aunque eso era algo que no pensaba admitir.  
—Trafalgar —llamó entre besos sonoros. Law gruñó como respuesta—, ¿podemos quedarnos con el ataúd?  
El ojigris soltó una cadenciosa risa y volvió a besarlo. Sí, Kid era el romanticismo en persona.


	6. Cuando el amor sobrepasa hasta la muerte.

Cerró la puerta del frigorífico después de guardar las sobras de comida, fue a la cafetera para servirse un café. Sus planes para esa noche eran pasar unas cuantas horas de agradable tranquilidad; Kid estaba en otro viaje de trabajo así que aprovecharía el hecho de estar solo en casa para hacer lo que quisiera; eso incluía desde leer un libro escuchando música relajante, hasta bailar desnudo sobre la mesa si le apetecía, pasando por secuestrar algún ser viviente y practicar una autopsia en vida en aras de la ciencia.  
Con la taza de café en la mano, Trafalgar Law, se desplomó en el sillón principal y subió los pies en la mesita de centro (algo que le fastidiaba a Kid porque él construyó esa mesita). En el equipo de música se escuchaba una suave melodía de Pachelbel, Law sonrió lánguidamente; era un cirujano reconocido, tenía amigos incondicionales, una excelente salud, un hogar y problemas económicos mínimos, y sobre todo una pareja a la cual amaba con toda la extensión de la palabra siendo correspondido de igual forma, ambos capaces de cumplir desviación sexual disfrazada de fantasía por más bizarra o grotesca que fuera. Sí, Trafalgar Law era alguien muy afortunado.  
Canon en Re mayor terminó, y dando un giro drástico a la música siguió In the house, in a heartbeat. Law se acomodó aun más en el sillón al escuchar como los acordes iban en aumento. Después de todo el numerito de su supuesta muerte, Law tuvo que admitir haber visto los videos de Kid. El pelirrojo controló su enojo, no tanto por el hecho que revisaron su computadora personal, sino por sentirse expuesto ante el ojigris; pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y Law lo había tomado con singular aprobación, de nada servía enfadarse.  
Uno ansiando ser golpeado, violado y humillado para sentir un placer indescriptible. El otro deseando cogerse a un cadáver para llegar al límite de la morbosidad. Ninguno de los dos podían negar que eran tal para cual.  
La música siguió sonando mientras Law hojeaba un libro; trago a trago el café se terminó. Lo usual era que el ojigris se sirviera otra taza, o tres más, pero esa noche, en varias semanas, se acostaría temprano a descansar, a veces necesitaba desvanecer un poco las ojeras.   
Al finalizar la última pista se levantó para enjuagar la taza e ir a la cama. Al girarse mientras se secaba las manos, con la cabeza abajo, no alcanzó a observar cuando una mano lo tomó del cuello y lo estrelló contra la puerta del refrigerador. Law gimió al quedarse sin aire, su cuerpo reaccionó y lanzó una patada a su agresor quien llevaba una capucha en al cabeza. Al recibir el golpe en el costado derecho, su atacante se dobló del dolor, situación que el ojigris iba a aprovechar para darle un codazo en el rostro y noquearlo, sin embargo dudó un segundo cuando su mente imaginó quién lo estaba atacando. Esa duda le dio a su atacante el tiempo suficiente para girar su tronco, tomar impulso y lanzar un gancho al hígado del ojigris. Un golpe que al parecer había sido más fuerte de lo que Law esperaba, escupió saliva y bilis, se arrodilló presa del dolor llevándose las manos a la parte afectada, sólo alcanzó a levantar levemente la cabeza cuando su agresor se irguió, un potente puñetazo en la quijada lo noqueó.  
Cuando la consciencia de Law regresó a su cabeza, el dolor en el hígado y la mandíbula eran mínimos ante el escozor en el trasero; su cuerpo era obligado a moverse al compás de las brutales embestidas mientras escuchaba los obscenos jadeos de su agresor, reconociéndolo.  
Su siempre romántica y tierna pareja.  
Eustass Kid lo sorprendió, golpeó casi rompiéndole una costilla y ahora lo violaba.  
¡Cuánto amor!  
Trafalgar abrió los ojos. Sólo necesitó un segundo viendo la maniática expresión de Kid para ponerse duro y trasformar todo dolor en placer. Eustass se dio cuenta del cambio y cogió a Law del cuello.  
—Te voy a matar y volveré a follarme tu culito muerto —dijo con tremenda expresión de grotesco éxtasis en el rostro. Comenzó a apretar cortando el paso del oxígeno a los pulmones de ojigris.  
Law arañó, intentó golpear, picar los ojos, hacer cualquier cosa para detener al pelirrojo; su garganta hacía extraños ruidos en un intento por conseguir aire. Las estocadas se volvieron más rápidas llegando a tocar su próstata; el placer, el dolor y el ahogamiento era una explosión de sensaciones que lo aturdía. Estaba en su límite.  
Llegar al orgasmo sin poder respirar fue brutalmente espantoso y placentero a la vez. Kid no lo soltó hasta momentos después cuando Law dejó de mover las manos, no así el pecho con su errática respiración; ahora era el turno del pelirrojo para disfrutar su más oscuro y bizarro deseo: desde lo más profundo de su amor que sentía por Trafalgar Law anhelaba poder cogérselo muerto algún día.  
Mientras tenían que conformarse con esos juegos hasta que la muerte los separase.  
.  
.  
.  
Y aun así se seguirían follando.


End file.
